


Rusty

by Rangerskirt



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alchemy, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, chimera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerskirt/pseuds/Rangerskirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He doesn't know anything, someone is going to have to teach him all over again." "I'll do it, this is...partially my fault anyway." Edward stated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rusty

This underground lab, Edward thought, is disgusting.

And he was right. It was quite large with bottles with many different types of fluids in them, but not just in them. They were all over the ground and tables in the room. The room all over looked disgusting in everyway.

The sticky substances all over the grounds, tables and even the walls, the books of human transmutation and alchemic circles all over and strimmed about, bodies of dead failed monsters laying about, and the living ones that were in small sleep chambers in the back of the lab.

Edward though would not let any of this get to him, there could still be a chance Roy was alive and well here. Well maybe not well and unsickly from whatever they were doing to him here but none the less he was a strong person and would not go down without a fight.

Why was he here anyway when him and the Colonel were still in the middle of a huge fight, that's right still. The fight would not end until one of them was dead, forgave the other, or apologized. And he would not accept that the Colonel would die on him like this on unfinished business.

Why was he here, oh yeah he loved that bastard.

It was just going on two months that Mustang had disappeared and they were all worried which was why the man's closest people had all taken the job to come save him. His unit had all come, Ed was here as well though he didn't have to be since the place was deserted, and Hughes had somehow gotten in on the action.

Indeed Hughes and Edward had been the most worried being the closest two to the man.

"It's clear!" Hawkeye announce putting her gun down from her sights.

The teens golden eyes caught a glimpse of one of the Chimera's in the frozen sleep chambers and he couldn't help himself from running forward, catching the attention of everyone else.

It was Roy alright, he just had some familiar boxers on but Ed recognized the man and the piece of clothing he wore, he had seen them many times. They were blue with little golden stars on them, Roy really did love the color blue. It suited him so well too which was the odd thing.

The man was sitting in the frozen chamber with his head in his knees that were pulled up to his chest and had his arms locked around.

The first noticable difference in the man was the animal ears on his head.

Edward went for the button panel to the side, punching in random numbers to try and open it in panic though it only resulted in a loud beeping noise and red lights flashing. Probably meant he had punched in the wrong code...

With anger he used his automail hand and punched the key pad which resulted in flashing green lights and the chamber slowly defreezing.

The unit scoped out the rest of the place first and finding no one, Hawkeye ordered Havoc, Fuery, Breda, and Falman to go start looking through things but to be careful when trying to find clues. They did as was told.

Riza and Hughes went over to where Ed was kneeling by this apparent Roy Chimera in the chamber. Which was now a couple of hours later almost unfrozen completely. Well all of the cold had gone away now the body just had to warm up.

"Is that...?" she asked but wasn't answered. It was too obvious what had become of their Roy Mustang.

"Can he be changed back Ed?" Hughes asked not having the alchemic knowledge.

"We have to see what he's like first, maybe if he hasn't been completely bonded to an animal we might be able to but usually when alchemist do this sort of thing they like to make their creations complete and unchangeable."

"We need to take him somewhere before other units arrive to dispose of the chimera's. They'll kill him like the others." Hawkeye suggested.

"I want to see the other Chimera's first, maybe that'll give me an idea of what kind he's going to be." Edward replied.

"You don't want to see them Ed, they're all monsters. They don't look human at all."

His golden eyes widened a bit but nodded, good old Hughes looking out for him and preventing more nightmares.

It took precaution and almost everyone in the units help but they got Roy back to his home, which Edward still had a key for. Edward and Riza sat downstairs at the kitchen table having something to drink, water for Ed and coffee for her.

Hughes came down the stairs a little later.

"I dried him off and tucked him into bed so he would warm up sooner. Lt. you should probably get going so that no one gets suspicious as to why we're at your missing bosses house."

She nodded and took her leave stating, "Take good care of him."

It would be easier to explain why Edward and Maes were in the house, Ed could just say he was staying here because of his boyfriend, and Maes always visited both of them so it wasn't strange.

"Should we wait for him to wake up down here or upstairs?" the younger asked.

"Upstairs we don't know what he'll do when he wakes up. But Ed...you do know the possibility we might have to kill him right?"

"Y-Yes, I know. I killed Sloth and she looked like my mother."

"But this isn't a look alike, this body is Roy, maybe not his mind though."

"I know ok!"

Without another word the two of them went upstairs to Roy's room to find that the chimera was already awake. But he was just sitting up in bed like he had just woken up and was about to get ready for the day. Only his eyes just stared forward with a glazed look.

"Do you know what type of animal he was bonded with yet Hughes, I'm afraid to approach him without knowing?"

"Not yet, I sent a vile of DNA to a friend who owes me one so he'll keep his mouth shut. He called awhile ago to tell me there would be a slight delay if I didn't want anyone to know about it but he did know that it was some type of dog. He wasn't sure of the species yet but it was definitely a common household dog."

"And when you were drying him off did you find anything other than ears?"

"Just ears, and a tail no fur, oh his nails are a bit sharp and his incisor teeth are larger like a dogs as well. But that's about it." Hughes said like a good thing.

It was, the less outter showings there were the better, it meant that he had been bonded less with the animal.

"Roy..?" Ed asked hesitantly as he tried to approach the chimera.

Mustang made a light whine noise in the back of his throat and his ears stood at attention, his eyes stared straight into the golden ones in front of his.

Edward was starting to think maybe it was good to have picked a dog for the Colonel, looking at his ears and his tail would be able to tell them what the Colonel was planning to do. And right now he just seemed confused.

Treat him like a dog. His mind kept saying.

So he reached out to Roy but did not touch him, his hand was sniffled and then licked once in acceptance. Meaning Roy had accepted that Edward meant no threat to him.

But still his mind slightly went Eew Roy slobber.

"See if he can talk." Hughes suggested who was also quite relieved that Roy wasn't a threat to anyone if he was kept in check like a normal dog.

"Roy." Ed got his attention, so obviously he still new his name, "Say Rooooooy." he elongated the word for reasons he didn't even know.

"R-uh-oy" the chimera pronounced out.

"Now say Edward." he tested.

The black haired dog tried to pronounce the name but couldn't get it, as if he didn't know how to speak but could learn.

"I think he can talk but he's like a little kid, he needs to hear people talk and have people teach him."

"I will Ed, you don't have to." "He doesn't know anything, someone is going to have to teach him all over again."

"I'll do it, this is...partially my fault anyway." Edward stated.

"But it's fine-"

"No you can't stay here and keep an eye on him, you have a family. My family is taken care of. I'll do it." Edward stated. "Would you like that if I stayed with you Roy?"

The chimera man smiled and his tail wagged lightly against the back of the bed.

"Would you like me to st-"

"No you can go home. I'm sure he's not dangerous. Besides I have all the time in the world to take care of him since I'm not in the military anymore. You know I wasn't even supposed to come along today."

"Call if you need anything Edward. And I'll call you with the DNA results so you know what type of dog you're dealing with." With that Maes took his leave.

Edward spent all night and part of the morning trying to teach Roy to speak, it was almost like he had the knowledge but it had to be revealed from the man's brain because by the end of the day he was speaking. Not very well but he was speaking and learning for himself how to say things as well.

The teenager had fallen asleep at the kitchen table but woken up suddenly in bed by a tail whacking him in the face.

How had he gotten in bed, the answer was sitting on top of all of covers at the end of the bed whose tail had awoken him. The man was still only in those blue boxers he loved so much, stupid him had never gotten him something to wear. Yet he hadn't gotten under the covers and like a dog was curled at the end of the bed.

Edward's face got hot looking at the chimera, who was obviously having a naughty dream because of what was trying to poke through his boxers.

He better be dreaming about me..

The man was making whining noises that were almost cute.

All of this was just making Ed think how he hadn't gotten laid in two months, his hand was nothing compared to what Roy could do to him. And being that he had just turned eighteen this had been his first year of sex and to suddenly take that away from him was just cruel.

This chimera would do whatever he wanted with no complaint, he could just...have some fun with that.

But he wasn't going to take complete advantage of the man like this, just enough to please himself for now. So he ran to the bathroom where he knew Roy kept his nail clippers and clipped the sharp nails Hughes had mention yesterday. Those would hurt for what he was about to do.

"Roooy wake up" he cooed and scratched behind an ear.

He pushed the dark haired chimera to lay flatly on the bed, his ears perked up right away in confusion. Edward slowly removed both of their bottoms. Then sat so that both of their members just touched. He took a moment to see how Roy was reacting.

The man's hands had suddenly shot up to the teenagers hips in sudden confusion of what was going on. His black eyes were wide and his ears were standing at attention, his tail still and slightly crushed under the weight on his own hips.

Seeing such a different face on his lovers face just turned Edward on all the more, he had to get this out of his system. He leaned forward and pressed his open mouth to the open mouth of Roy's which was only open because of surprise.

He forced his tongue into the chimera's mouth, the fact that this was a chimera was somehow another complete turn on. How many people could do this to a chimera and not get killed for it in return?

Ed licked the whole mouth even if there wasn't any response, but he was especially careful when his tongue ran over the larger incisor teeth that were now a bit larger and sharper.

When he pulled away he lustily said, "Touch me Roy, here like this." he took the man's hand and showed him what he wanted. How to stroke and pump. His hips moved with the hand and he realized that he had left Roy's own need hanging. So he started doing the exact thing he was getting, resulting in some pleasurable moans.

Roy, being basically a virgin right now, came first. A few moments later Ed came, and quite a lot. His hormones had been pent up for far too long, even if it had only been two months.

I shouldn't have done this! I shouldn't have let my hormones get ahold of me. This was so wrong, he's basically like a child now and this is probably considered rape.

"I-I'm sorry." he mumbled.

"Now we both need a shower. You take yours first, you know how to do that right?"

Roy shook his head no, well at least he understood what Edward was saying.

"I'll help you." he sighed. He just felt like a terrible person for forcing himself on poor Roy right now. How could he have wanted to do that after the fight they had had.

"I heard you cheated on me."

"What! Who told you that!"

"A girl I saw you flirting with once. She said she thought she was the one being cheated on."

"W-What? No I promise you Ed I haven't done anything with anyone but you."

"Why would she have to lie to me? I'm sure she doesn't want you that much just to get us to fight."

"I don't know but I promise-"

"I don't want to hear it! I-I don't believe you! Why would I believe you?"

"Because you love me!"

"I don't anymore!"

The door was slammed and the room contained one less blond.

He had been cheated on, so why did he feel guilty about saying all of that? Maybe it was because he still did love Roy and he wished he could believe him. But he just couldn't...

Edward took his time giving them both a shower, first Roy because not only did he have to wash the man but dry and redress him as well. He suddenly felt a bit happy that he had seen the man's penis enough that it wasn't embarrassing anymore.

Then he took his own slow and calming shower.

He came out of the steaming bathroom and back into Roy's bedroom that was so familiar to him to see that the large chimera was back to sleeping at the edge of the bed. All curled up with his fluffy black tail attemtping to curl around himself, accept his body was a bit too large.

"Roy...I should just strip you naked and let you go run in the streets for all you've put me through lately."

Over the course of the next few days Edward took time to teach Roy how to do normal things again, bath himself, how to talk, who everyone important in his life was, all of the important things like that.

Hughes had called somewhere in that time to mention that the test results came in, Roy was now mixed with a Siberian Husky. Ed had always liked those, they were quite cute to look at, though the species itself didn't feel to him like a perfect match for the man.

It was a week and a half later when Hughes finally came to visit to see how Roy reacted to new people, since he had grown quite attached to Edward. Neither of them knew if it was because they were the only two people in the house or because some part of the man remembered his lover. That was what the test with Hughes was going to tell them.

Maes sat on the long couch and waited for the blond to bring in the chimera that had before been his best friend. When he saw those familiar black eyes come around the corner he of course first noticed the matching black perky ears and black wagging and puffy tail. It wasn't as if he'd forgotten his friend was a chimera, he just had only seen him once like that.

And he hoped it wasn't something he would have to get used to seeing.

"Go on Roy." smaller mismatched hands pushed gently at the dogs back, trying to make him notice their house guest.

Once noticing Hughes, Roy's ears flattened and his tail stood still, his noes started sniffing the air lightly. Probably trying to get a whiff of the man sitting on the couch, see if he was recognizable.

"You're sure he's not going to bite me right Ed?" Maes asked just a little unsettled.

"Well he's not showing off his teeth like a dog would if they were going to bite so I dont' think so. Plus he seemed to recognize me a bit and you were the other person he was closest to. If he notices anyone it'll be you."

"That makes me feel so much better" sarcasm was easily heard in the family man's voice.

The older alchemist approached Hughes until he was kneeling next to the man on the couch, sniffing his jacket. Within moments of the sniffs Roy's ears perked straight up and his tail started wagging like a dog that was getting fed bacon.

Roy lay his head in his friends lap asking for attention as a large smile spread across the chimera's face.

"Not that I'm not glad he's not trying to eat me but, what's he doing?" Hughes asked confused.

"He wants you to scratch his ears." Edward laughed out covering his mouth. He knew perfectly well what Roy was asking for, the man he snuck up while he was sleeping and done it numerous times.

The family man smiled and began scratching behind the dog ears, which in return made the tail wag even faster if that was even possible. It almost seemed like Roy...had missed Hughes. Even though he wasn't supposed to have any memories right now.

Ten minutes later Roy had fallen asleep curled up by Maes, obviously feeling very comfortable around him. More than any dog would be around a new person. The affection the man was holding for his apparently annoying best friend even being chimera'd was amazing.

Both Hughes and Edward felt it was alright to let the poor dog sleep for awhile like that, he had been smothered for weeks by only Ed, it was good to let him socialize with another person. Even if he was sleeping.

Ding Dong!

Came the door bell only twelve minutes later.

"I'll get it, let him sleep." answered the teen, rising from his spot on the other end of the couch and heading for the door.

Who could it be? Maybe Hawkeye?

He opened the door revealing the same girl that had told Edward before that Roy was cheating on both of them with each other.

"You? What are you doing here?" she asked with her annoyingly high pitched voice that made Ed's ears ring.

"I'm...picking some of my stuff up. Why are you here?" he quickly came up with the lie.

"I'm just looking to talk with Roy, he said he was going to call me back but never did and that was months ago."

What was this girl a stalker? After a month of no response from someone you give up.

"When did he say he'd call you back?"

The date she gave him was the same day the bastard had gone missing, "It was after our date that day." So even after their fight he had been cheating on him? That bastard!

"If I see him I'll tell him you came by...what was your name?" he ground out.

"Tabitha. Buh-Bye!" she waved and sang in an even higher pitched tone. Before she left she gave a pat to Edward's shoulder.

Slamming the door the blond ran back to the living room, grabbed the chimera by his shirt collar and pulled him off of the couch, waking him up as he was forced to stand. A metal fist collided with the older lover's jaw.

The waking Roy hadn't been expecting anything like that and the force had knocked him back, he tripped and fell straight onto his behind and tail.

"Ed, what are you doing!" came a shout from the other room.

In a rage of fury Edward punched Roy in the face a few more times, with both the flesh and metal hand, until the man was bleeding from both a few cuts from the automail and from his nose and lip. The chimera was scurrying backwards until he met the wall and started going into defence mode.

His ears went back, the hair on his tail stood up though it wasn't noticable, his teeth were showing, his nose crinkled, and he let out a low growl.

"Don't growl at me you son of a bitch! This is your fault anyway, you're the one who went out and cheated! You're the one who hurt me! Don't act like you don't deserve it!" he screeched.

Roy hearing those words was starting to understand, sure he could speak a bit now but he figured if he tried that his throat would shut up on him now anyway. He forced his lips to cover his long teeth and to uncrinkle his nose, trying to look less intimidating. It seemed to be making Edward upset.

"And don't try that sad puppy act on me, don't give me those wide eyes!" came the same angry voice but this time, approaching him more.

Roy's collar on his shirt was grabbed again and Ed rose his fist to strike again until he was roughly yanked away from his lover.

"Ed stop it! He doesn't know what's going on! If you want to punch him wait until he knows why!"

Breathing heavily Edward tried to calm himself, and looked at the work he had done upon his lover's beautiful face. Not on had he made that face bleed, it looked horrified. Hughes was right, Roy didn't know what was going on right now. It was like hitting him for something he hadn't done.

He was hitting someone with amnesia.

"Yeah, I get it. You can let me go now." his arms were released.

The blond tried approaching Roy, he needed to clean his face up, but the chimera only whimpered and scooted away to the side.

"Roy come on I'm not going to hit you anymore." he refused to say he was sorry.

But there was no response, just that same whimpering.

A hand pushed him to the side as Hughes tried to approach Roy himself.

Sure enough the dark haired chimera moved forward and nuzzled into Hughes' shoulder, almost like he would if he were crying.

"You really need to do something about that temper of yours Edward." That was the coldest Hughes had ever sounded to Edward but it was needed.

The kid really needed to learn when to and when to not punch someone. And when they had amnesia it was a "when not" moment.

The bespectacled man took his friend into the nearest bathroom and cleaned up his face like a little child. Thinking the whole time how he wished he would never have to do this for Elicia.

While holding a tissue to his friends nose and thinking this he pinched too hard and caused the dog to flinch and whine, he quickly fixed his grip.

Hughes didn't really know what to say, he couldn't say that Edward wasn't angry with the dog because he was. "It's alright Roy, Edward's not going to hit you anymore. Edward! Come here and make up with Roy!" he called.

Taking the tissue away and throwing it in the garbade he touched Roy's nose to make sure it wasn't broken, good news there at least. "I'll see you two tomorrow, I'm going to check up on you to make sure he doesn't eat you and that you don't eat him." came a light laugh, "Now I gave to get back home to my Gracia and Elicia!" the man practically squeed and headed out.

Edward looked down at the dog mix, he looked utterly pathetic, not like Roy Mustang at all. He bent down and hugged the man so that his head was resting on his shoulder, hopefully after a simple hug there would be no need for words.

The dogs hand came up to Ed's shoulder and clawed at it, the teen thought nothing of it until he felt the large insizore teeth sink into his shoulder, he quickly tore away. But Roy wasn't giving up his brown coat that his teeth were still digging into.

Even after backing up and yelling "Roy!" in a scolding voice. But wait...Roy wasn't attacking him, he was attacking his coat. Ripping it up from the shoulder in fact. Just the shoulder...what?

"Roy...what are you doing?" the man seemed to have calmed down after tearing away all of the fabric on the left shoulder. Edward took that chance to pull it away and examine the tear.

"Bad...smell. Cold." was all that Roy muttered.

Ok the first part was obvious enough, there was a smell on his shoulder that the chimera man didn't like. And the only one to touch him there lately would have been Hughes or Tabitha, and Roy had all but fallen in love with Hughes while he was here.

So why was he so upset over smelling Tabitha?

"Why don't you like that smell?"

"She...hurt me and...makes Ed mad at me." Again only half of that made sense.

"How did she hurt you?"

Roy looked to the ground and responded, "Made me...like this." he tugged on his ear.

"Wait! You-you mean...that she's an alchemist, she did this!" the chimera nodded.

"Fuck!"

Edward ran to the nearest phone in the house and called Hughes. Telling him the girls name and that she was the one responsible. Maes looked up her address and gave it to Edward, who ran through the dark of the hours to get to her house.

In his small rage fit he kicked the blue door in with his automail leg, "Tabitha!" he yelled but noticed she was in her pyjamas in the kitchen making coffee.

"So I'm guessing you know then." she cleared her throat and set her coffee maker down.

"Yes, now tell me how to fix that bastard!"

"You can simply seperate him with simple alchemy, I was careful not to fully merge Roy and my dog in case I ever wanted to seperate them."

"You merged him with your own dog, why?"

"I guess I'll tell you everything since I know I can't beat you in a fight. I can do alchemy but fighting with it isn't in my talents."

She cleared her throat again and started her little story.

Before she had kidnapped Roy she had met him when he was out buying flowers for Edward for one of their dates. She had started flirting with him, he just smiled back politely and when she asked him out he kindly declined. She hadn't taken that well, no man had ever turned her down before. Even married or committed ones.

Tabitha was an attractive woman but crazy in the head.

The woman had followed Roy to his house and peeked in his windows to see the two lovers having a good time and kissing each other. Getting pissed that she had been blown off for a man she decided to get Roy for herself no matter what.

So she waited until Edward was alone and pretended that Roy had been dating her, making Ed think he had been cheated on. Getting the two into a fight and then she had kidnapped Roy.

Of course she wasn't a fighter so she had had to ambush him after work, dragging him through an alley by saying she wanted to take him to a restaurant all the time ignoring his pleas to let him go that he needed to get home. Then she pulled handkerchief covered in chloroform, which of course he had not been expecting from a pretty and petite girl.

She had dragged him back to her father's old lab where he had lots of old chimera's, some that she had helped with.

Bringing her dog along there later on, Rusty had been his name. And he had been indeed a Siberian Husky which were quite rare around these parts. Tabitha said she had used her dog because he had been so faithful that she believed if she combined him with Roy he would do whatever she wanted and hold affection for her like Rusty had. But Roy had kept his human emotions and just gained Rusty's dog features and amnesia.

"Good now come with me so I can turn you into the police." Edward ground out, clenching his teeth and fists with anger.

He had...he had yelled all of those things at Roy, even punched him and hurt him, when Roy had been telling the truth. Ed of course right now was feeling lower than dirt.

"I don't think I will." Tabitha laughed with her high pitched voice as she grabbed a sharp kitchen knife from it's rack behind her.

Edward without thinking twice clapped his hands to start his transmutation but by that time she had already rushed him, tackled him and stabbed her knife into the automail wires. Sending shots of pain into Ed's nervous system, he screamed with surprise of the pain.

He tried his hardest to move his arm but, it just wouldn't. The knife had cut an important wire for sure and now he couldn't move anything.

Tabitha ran back to the kitchen and grabbed another knife, then jumped back onto Edward who had been trying to sit up and scramble backwards. She pressed forward with the knife that was only behing held back by Ed's flesh hand, he was lucky that she wasn't strong but unlucky that she had two working hands and he didn't.

A black blur rushed by and tackled the light haired girl off of Edward, holding her down by her all fours. She had dropped the knife onto Ed but without the force of her hands it hadn't made any marks upon his skin.

The blond teen looked over to see a growling Roy ontop of the girl.

He must have followed me when I rushed out of the house without telling him where I was going. Good thing it's night time or someone might have seen him.

"Rusty!" the girl sang and then whistled, making Roy's husky ears perk up to attention instead of back in annoyance. "It's me sugar! Give mama a kiss! No? Ok then how about I scratch your favorite spot?" she tugged an arm free and began to scratch at the man's neck.

His eyes closed with pure happiness from the spot, his tail started wagging by instinct and he dropped right where he was, trapping the girl underneath him.

"Dammit!" she hadn't compensated that whenever she had rubbed Rusty on his neck he would drop to the floor, she had forgotten that this was a full grown man and she was a physically weak woman.

Ed quickly used the woman's phone to call up Hughes and get him down here, they tied up the girl and took Roy home. Then called the police on her. Hughes took care of her, she was arrested and sent to jail for life.

Edward dragged Roy into one of the empty rooms of the house, and started drawing circles and reading. The books he had stolen from the girls house had helped out quite a bit, the only thing he couldn't make sure of was that the dog would be alive when he seperated them.

The article in the book said that usually the stronger of the two creatures, usually meaning the larger one, would survive. But there was a 21% chance that the lesser creature would survive as well. Oh well time for the moment of truth.

Edward forced Roy to lay down on the ground in the middle of the circle, clapped his hands and placed them in their correct sectors. A blue flashing light lit the dark room that was filled with only one person, one chimera, chalk, and scattered paper on the wooden floor.

Small bolts of lightening surrounded the dark figure in the middle, the blond had to cover his eyes with his hand so that he didn't get blinded. There was no way he could see what was happening in the middle either with all of this bright light around Roy.

So he waited patiently until it all died down.

It wasn't the same feeling he had when he had transmuted his mother, he knew that the person he loved would return to him. But the book said that there was no guarantee and that sometimes there were brain problems. He would have to remember to keep the book since it was so well notified about human and chimera transmutation, well better than any other source he had ever found.

Not that he would ever try human or chimera transmutation at his age. But it was interesting to read about.

Finally the blue light faded into a green, then a red, and finally left the room all together.

Blinking his eyes a few times and rubbing them he looked to the middle of the circle, two figures lay there.

One was Roy, everything about him looked normal again and it almost made the blond teen want to cry. But instead he rushed over and hugged the limp body.

He had his Roy back, he was breathing and alive and even if he came back retarded he wouldn't care at least he wouldn't be a frickin dog!

"Edward..." came a mumble and finally those beautiful black eyes opened and blinked. "I can..finally talk normal again."

"You mean you were conscious?"

"Yeah."

No no no! Then I hit him and he knows it! Ed's eyes clenched shut tightly.

"Do you still hate me Edward?" came a broken voice.

"No no! Of course not, I'm so sorry about that Roy. I should have believed you, can you forgive me?"

"I love you."

"I love you to-uck!" Ed's face suddenly felt wet.

They both looked to their right to see a cute and black Siberian Husky licking at both of their faces, his tail wagging.

"Good Rusty." Roy's hoarse voice came as he reached a hand up from the floor to scratch Rusty's favorite spot on his neck. Which resulted in him plopping to the ground like he always did.

"You want to keep him?" came Ed's surprised voice, "And I'm surprised he likes us so much since we killed his owner."

"He's quite smart, we were stuck together in one body. He knows what she did and though he still loved her he agrees that what happened was right. Can we keep him Ed?"

"Of course. Thank you Rusty for taking good care of my boyfriend."

Rusty barked once and wagged his tail.


End file.
